


Remus

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's free challenge. Marauders' first trip to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus

Remus would have liked to have carried his trunk onto the train himself, but he didn't really mind his father's warm presence behind him. He couldn't help thinking that he didn't really belong here.

"This one," he said finally, finding the second last carriage empty.

His father ruffled his hair as he turned away. Remus stood up on the seat to wave at his parents through the window.

Remus felt the shudder of the train and heard the whistle. He watched his parents become smaller and smaller before he sighed, fell back into his seat and took out his book.


End file.
